Daily Digs - Phantom of the Dance
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Phantoms


"Have you guys heard of the dance tomorrow?" Noah asks.

"No? Were too busy planning for more important things." Lindsay pouts.

"Like what?" Noah asks.

"Seriously?" Lindsay face palms.

"Oh nevermind." Noah shrugs.

"Hey guys!" Dakota says running into them.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"There's a new student!" Dakota cheers.

"Who?" Lindsay asks.

"Her name is Christina." Dakota says.

"Oh cool. I want to meet her." Noah says.

"Chill out you got Zoey." Dakota says.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Christina comes by with Gwen.

"Christina is awesome." Gwen says.

"Hi. I'm Christina." Christina troduces.

"Hey." Noah waves.

"Who's going to the dance?" Gwen asks.

"Me!" Noah says.

"Oh with who?" Gwen winks.

"Zoey." Noah winks.

"Gross." Gwen says.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Lindsay I know we can't date until the contract is over but do you want to go to the dance with me?" Tyler asks.

"EEEP! YEAH!" Lindsay cheers.

Dakota face palms.

"Oh wait I can't sorry I have to plan Chef's funeral with Dakota." Lindsay sighs.

"No Lindsay it's ok! Go with Tyler, I don't mind planning it by myself." Dakota says.

"I'm not worried about that, i'm worried that you're going to screw up." Lindsay says.

"How? I'm much more smarter now." Dakota cheers.

"No, no you're not." Lindsay nods.

"Yes I am!" Dakota argues.

"How do you make babies?" Lindsay asks.

"Wait, there's a recipie to make babies? Do you need a half cup of baby oil and water then mix it together? Or is it like baking a cake and putting it into the oven?" Dakota asks.

"My point exactly." Lindsay points out.

"Dang it." Dakota sighs.

"Lets just go to the dance as a group." Lindsay explains.

Dakota shrugs.

"Good enough but the theme for the dance is opera." Tyler interupts.

"So that means we all have to wear masks and black outfits." Noah adds.

"Seems easy." Lindsay says.

"It is, but it cost a lot of money." Noah says.

"Oh well i'll use credit." Lindsay shrugs.

Zoey walks by.

What's going on?" Zoey asks.

"Oh good your here." Noah smiles.

Zoey blushes.

"Hi i'm Christina." Christina introduces.

"Cool. Noah is my boyfriend." Zoey cheers.

"Oh cool." Christina says smiling.

"I mean like, he really is my boyfriend." Zoey says in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know." Christina says.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND." Zoey says.

"I get it." Christina says.

"HE'S MINE!" Zoey says crying on the ground.

Christina scratches her head.

Noah steps back.

"Having fun?" Dakota teases.

"Shut up." Noah pouts.

"Anyways where do we get the outfits for the dance? I want to join you guys." Christina says.

"I think they're selling them in the office." Tyler says.

"Oh cool! Lets go buy our outfits now." Christina says.

Everyone nods in agreement and goes to the office.

Everyone buys their outfits for the dance.

"EEP! These outfits are so cute!" Dakota squeals.

"What the hell is so cute about wearing black and a mask?" Gwen asks.

"Oh..good point." Dakota nods.

"It doesn't matter, tomorrow on saturday night we all are coming to the school and dance." Lindsay says.

"What about your therapy?" Dakota asks.

"Ugh. I do that after school and on weekends I do that in the morning." Lindsay sighs.

"Kay kay." Dakota nods.

"Anyways, since we have our outfits now, lets go back to the cafeteria i'm hungry." Gwen says.

The bell rings.

"Fuck that, i'm eating lunch again anyways." Gwen pouts as she walks to the cafeteria.

Everyone shrugs and goes into their classrooms.

After School.

Lindsay waits by the bus stop.

Dakota runs up to her.

"I hate taking the bus now." Dakota sighs.

"You can walk home. The bus needs to drop me off at therapy." Lindsay sighs.

"But I rather stay in the stinky bus with you." Dakota sighs.

"Aww thanks sis!" Lindsay says hugging her.

They both hug.

"Do you have your outfit for the dance?" Lindsay asks.

"Yup! In my backpack! Do you?" Dakota asks.

"Same, but can you take my backpack home?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure thing!" Dakota agrees.

The bus comes.

Lindsay and Dakota get on the bus.

The bus stops at their house.

Lindsay gives Dakota her backpack.

"Bye! Good luck!" Dakota says carrying 2 backpacks.

"Remember, be safe and if there's men in a black mask, DON'T LET THEM IN!" Lindsay demands.

"I only did that like 6 times, don't worry." Dakota says.

Dakota gets off the bus and enters her house.

The bus drives away.

Dakota sets down the backpacks on the couch.

Dakota didn't lock the front door.

Dakota lies down on the couch and takes a nap.

30 minutes later a man in black and a white mask walks inside.

The man holds up a gun.

The man gets close to her with the gun.

"EEEEP! DAKOTA I'M SO HAPPY!" Lindsay says in the background.

"Fuck. I was so close." The man in black whispers.

The man in black jumps out of the window and runs away.

Lindsay runs inside the house.

Lindsay wakes up Dakota.

"Huh what?" Dakota asks.

"You didn't unlock the door! But anyways, I'm so happy!" Lindsay cheers.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"Tyler bought me a rose for the dance tomorrow! EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"How sweet! I just took a nap and forgot that I was here." Dakota explains.

"I like my day better." Lindsay teases.

"I had a dream this man in black came and tried to kill me but I was asleep but then I woke up by you." Dakota explains.

"Haha. Weird. It might be real since you never lock the door." Lindsay teases.

"His voice sounded fimilar..I don't know how but it did." Dakota sighs.

"Ok then. Well this is still a great friday!" Lindsay cheers.

"Well what do you want to do?" Dakota asks.

"Hmm. Lets watch Saturday Night Live!" Lindsay cheers.

"Oh yay I love that movie!" Dakota cheers.

"It's a show." Lindsay face palms.

"If it's over an hour it's concidered a movie to me!" Dakota pouts.

Lindsay shrugs and turns the t.v on to Saturday Night Live.

_**The next day at 7:00PM.**_

Lindsay and Dakota are in their outfits.

"I look weird." Lindsay says looking at her dress.

"Me too. I hope other people look as dumb as us." Dakota laughs.

"I know right." Lindsay says while putting on lipgloss.

The limo comes.

"EEP! Our limo is here!" Dakota squeals.

"EEP! Lets go! Tyler here I come!" Lindsay shouts.

"YAY! COOKIES HERE I COME!" Dakota cheers.

They both get into the limo.

The limo drops them off at the school.

They get out of the limo and enter the school.

They look around.

Tyler walks up to them.

"Oh good you both look just as dumb." Tyler says reliefed.

"Oh stop it you." Lindsay flirts.

"Too bad we aren't dting because of the contract." Tyler pouts.

"Don't worry, we can still flirt." Lindsay flirts.

"Damn right." Tyler says.

Tyler and Lindsay hold hands and walk inside the ballroom.

"I'm forever alone!" Dakota cheers alone in the dark.

She looks around.

"I guess i'll go inside since nobody is outside.." Dakota sighs.

Dakota walks inside the ballroom.

Lindsay was dancing with Tyler.

Noah was dancing with Zoey.

Gwen was eating a bag of cookies.

Dakota walks up to Gwen.

"Can I join you?" Dakota asks.

"Sorry I don't dance with girls." Gwen denies.

"I meant have some cookies,duh." Dakota nods.

"Oh of course." Gwen says sharing the cookies with Dakota.

They both eat cookies.

Christina walks up to them.

"This is great!" Christina cheers.

"Totally!" Gwen nods.

"I hope nothing bad happends." Christina says walking off with a sigh.

Zoey and Noah were dancing.

"You're dancing wrong! You're going too fast! You have to hold me tighter!" Zoey nags.

"Ugh. If I do all that will you SHUT UP?" Noah asks annoyed.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I am your girlfriend!" Zoey pouts.

"If you keep this up, that statement will be false." Noah pouts.

"FINE! But you'll regret this when you realise that you love me!" Zoey pouts.

Zoey lays on the floor and cries.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Wow. Lets not end up like that." Tyler says dancing with Lindsay.

"It won't. Trust me." Lindsay says dancing with Tyler.

"Something isn't right here.." Gwen figures.

"Hey." Noah says to Dakota.

"Hi." Dakota waves.

"You know, you can always dance with me." Noah says softly.

"So i'm just your 2nd choice? I don't think so." Dakota pouts.

Noah sighs.

"Wait a second.." Gwen says to herself.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Nothing..keep talking with him." Gwen says thinking.

"Actually, you're not. I want to dance with someone that likes me for who I am..and that's you." Noah flirts.

Dakota sightly blushes.

"But why me? Why?" Dakota asks.

"Because, I accept you for who you are because you're just that amazing." Noah says shyly.

"Aww." Dakota sighs.

Dakota hugs him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gwen says tackling Dakota.

"Dakota! Come with me right now!" Gwen demands.

"Kay." Dakota says worried.

Noah face palms.

"Where's Lindsay?" Gwen asks.

"Dancing with Tyler." Dakota explains.

Gwen runs up to Tyler and Lindsay.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gwen yells while tackling Lindsay.

"OUCH! Can't you see i'm dancing?" Lindsay asks on the bottom of Gwen.

Gwen gets up.

"No time. Come with me." Gwen demands.

Gwen grabs Lindsay and Dakota.

"Where's the exit?" Gwen asks in a rush.

"What's the hurry?" Lindsay asks.

"There's not a lot of time to explain! But Dakota, Lindsay told me about a dream you had about a man in black right?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah." Dakota nods.

"What are we missing?" Tyler asks with Noah.

"GO AWAY BOYS!" Gwen yells.

Tyler and Noah walk away to the cake stand.

"And?" Dakota asks.

"You said his voice sounded fimilar right?" Gwen asks.

Dakota nods her head.

"I know who it was..and there isn't any time to explain before-" Gwen says while getting cut off.

The lights black out.

Everyone screams.

Tyler and Noah hide under the cake stand.

"I HAVE TAKEN OVER YOUR DANCE! IN EXACTLY 20 MINUTES YOU ALL WILL BE BOMBED!" The man in black screams while hanging from a rope from the air-vent.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOUR LITTLE HELPER!" Gwen shouts.

"THEN SAY IT!" The man in black says.

"Unmask yourself...CHRIS MCLEAN!" Gwen yells.

Everyone gaps.

The man in black takes off his mask.

He IS Chris!

"Surprised?" Chris asks evilly.

"Not really. When I heard about the fimilar guy voice I heard about I knew it had to be you." Gwen solves.

"Very good." Chris says while holding an unstoppable time bomb.

Chris drops the timebomb for 20 minutes.

"WHY? I THOUGHT THIS SHIT WAS OVER?" Lindsay yells.

"Oh babe the fun is just beginning." Chris winks.

"Bleh." Lindsay pouts.

"You do realise we can use the doors and windows to leave right?" Noah implies.

"Oh tipical Noah. Duh. That's why I needed a sidekick. I'm sure you guys met Christina." Chris explains.

"WAIT! Chris.. Christina! Who else would want to be you except for..." Gwen solves.

"Cari Rose." Lindsay, Dakota, Noah, Tyler, and Gwen say at the same time.

"Correct! Caroline would be a dead give away so I decided Christina would be perfect!" Chris explains.

"Where is she now?" Lindsay asks.

"Well she probablly just got done locking you all in here with no place to go. So probablly waiting for me at the back lot." Chris winks.

"Ugh. I knew Christina looked fimilar." Lindsay pouts.

"Why are you doing this to us again? Haven't you heard of forgive and forget?" Noah asks.

"Nope and never will! Villians always strike back!" Chris says.

"But villians always never win against good." Lindsay says.

"But this time, it's a new ending and it ends with ALL of you! Mwhahaha!" Chris explains.

"You're mean." Dakota pouts.

"Indeed I am sweetie." Chris winks.

Cari knocks from the outside of the door.

"Have fun being dead! Mwahaha! There's no escape!" Cari evilly laughs.

"I'm going to leave now, bye babes and ugly men." Chris says climbing the rope and closing the air vent.

Chris runs away with Cari.

"When I said I wanted Chris to be with Cari I didn't mean by THIS!" Lindsay complains.

Tyler hugs Lindsay.

"If i'm going to die, i'm going to die with you." Tyler flirts.

"Aww." Lindsay says hugging him.

"Oh for pete sake." Gwen face palms.

"I don't want to die!" Dakota panics.

"Me either, that's why i'm thinking of a plan." Gwen pouts.

"What is it?" Dakota asks.

"Well, it doesn't include spending time with any loved ones. Lindsay and Tyler aren't helping since they're so in love." Gwen pouts.

"What's love?" Dakota asks.

"Love is a specail feeling you get with one person that you can't control. Even when you have ups and downs, you still want to be with that person no matter what. It's when 2 people share the same feeling together. It can't be forced it just happends." Gwen speeches.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Dakota asks.

"Bill Nye the science guy or Maury. I forgot, or maybe it was Doctor Phil." Gwen says trying to think.

"Kay." Dakota nods.

"Anyways we need to get out of here! I'm not letting 2 psycho's kill me!" Gwen pouts.

"Lets dance together, one last time?" Tyler asks.

"I'd loved to." Lindsay says dancing with him.

They both slow dance.

"See Dakota. Don't do that. That's called a waste of life. They probablly just want to die!" Gwen complains.

Gwen turns around.

"Dakota? Where the hell did she go?" Gwen asks.

Dakota and Noah were talking.

"Are we really going to die?" Dakota asks.

"I'm afraid so, thanks to Chris and his dumbass stalker Cari!" Noah pouts.

"Wow. I don't want to die." Dakota complains.

"Me either. The worst part is that I haven't even completed my life yet. I don't have a job, education, or supportive spouce for life." Noah sighs.

"Yeah and 5 minutes has already been wasted!" Dakota sighs.

"Yup. I would want to be alone, but I guess I can do that when i'm dead." Noah shrugs.

"Hey, do you want to hear something before we die?" Dakota asks.

"Sure, why not?" Noah agrees.

"I love you.." Dakota says shyly looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too.." Noah says looking straight into her eyes.

They both hug each other.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Gwen complains getting in between the two.

"FINE! OH LOOK A TIME BOMB! OH FUCKING WELL, WE WILL ALL JUST DIE! NO PROBLEM! YOU GUYS ARE JUST AS PATHETIC AS LINDSAY AND TYLER! I HOPE WHEN WE GET BOMBED YOU TWO WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" Gwen yells.

Gwen stomps off.

Noah and Dakota look at eachother confused.

13 Mintutes was on the time bomb.

Lindsay slow dances with Tyler.

Gwen walks up to Tyler and Lindsay.

"Do one of you have a cell phone I can use?" Gwen asks impaciently.

Tyler throws Gwen his cell phone and continues dancing with Lindsay.

Gwen calls the police.

"Yup a bomb. Chris and Cari. Mhm. Bi-Stars High School. In the ballroom aka the cafeteria. In 5 minutes? Sure." Gwen says talking the police on the phone.

Gwen hangs up.

Gwen walks up to Tyler and Lindsay.

"The police are coming, so I saved your asses from dying." Gwen says.

"Shh. Thanks, but we're dancing." Tyler says dancing with Lindsay.

"UGH!" Gwen face palms.

Gwen walks up Dakota and Noah.

Noah and Dakota were holding hands and kissing.

Gwen takes off her shoe and throws it in the middle of Noah and Dakota.

"1st. You people sicken me. 2nd I saved your life by calling the police." Gwen says.

"Oh yay! No death!" Dakota cheers.

"I thought you weren't aloud to date?" Gwen asks.

"We aren't dating." Dakota denies.

"People like you and Lindsay make me regret calling the police to save us." Gwen face palms.

5 Minutes on the time bomb.

The police arrive.

The police grab bats and crowbars.

They break into the cafeteria.

"EVERYONE OUT! THERE'S A BOMB!" The police shout.

Everyone scatters out of the cafeteria and drives/ runs away.

Lindsay and Dakota take their limo back home.

They both run into their house and lock the door.

"I hope the guys are safe." Lindsay hopes.

"Me too." Dakota sighs.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight sis." Lindsay says going to her bed and rests.

"Me too. Goodnight sis." Dakota says going to her bed and rests.

Cari looks out their window and slides back down in the bush.


End file.
